Et tous ceux qui sont seuls
by Kithuz
Summary: A lire en écoutant Toi Moi de Grégoire !


- **A demain sensei !**

Encore une fois, comme chaque soir, Kakashi Hatake se retrouvait seul, seul avec ses pensées. Son cœur se serrait à chaque départ de ses trois petits protégés; Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto. Il aimerait tellement passer plus de temps avec eux.  
Il attrapa son livre dans sa poche arrière et commença sa lecture, prenant en même temps le chemin habituel qui menait au banc face au village, un peu à l'écart des habitations. Il monta à l'arbre derrière ce banc et s'allongea de tout son long sur une branche.  
Il regarda le soleil se coucher, la larme à l'œil. Dans ces moments là, il laissait retomber la pression, son stress et sa fatigue accumulée, ses sentiments et émotions refont surface tous les soirs depuis quelques temps. La solitude devient pesante sur ses épaules.  
Ce soir là, pas comme les autres, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur le banc. La lune l'éclairait à peine, mais il sut le reconnaître. Il essuya son œil et rangea son livre.

- **Iruka-kun ?** fit-il.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement en tournant la tête vers Kakashi; ses yeux étaient rouges, ses iris brillaient

- **Kakashi-sensei ! Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je... Je m'en vais... Je...** bégaya le brun.

L'argenté attrapa son bras avant même qu'il ne se lève et s'assit à ses côtés.

- **Non, restez !** cria-t-il. **Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

Iruka essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant comprendre à Kakashi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. L'argenté n'insista pas et déposa son regard sur le sol. Il laissa un court instant ses pensées vagabonder comme bon leur semblait. La poussière du sable s'élevait doucement avec la brise du soir. Elle formait de petits tourbillons gracieux. Kakashi se sentait envoûté par le bruit du feuillage et la danse du sable devant lui. Sa larme reprit un chemin vers son masque en tissus noir.

- **Sensei ?** appela le Dauphin en secouant l'Hatake.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience de lui même. Il cligna de l'œil et le frotta.

- **Vous allez bien ?** reprit Iruka.  
- **Oui,** il respira un coup. **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.**

Ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux; Iruka aperçut cette lueur de désespoir au fin fond de la pupille du ninja copieur. Sa tristesse hantait son regard à un tel point que tout ce que trouva à faire l'Umino, c'est de le serrer dans ses bras. Il sur lire en lui, il sut ce qui n'allait pas.  
Malgré son air mystérieux et son écart par rapport aux autres, Kakashi ne supportait pas la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le monde extérieur. Il aimerait tellement savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir le véritable ami à ses côtés; la perte de son père et d'Obito Uchiwa l'aura détruit à jamais.

- **Dites moi sensei, dites moi ce que vous ressentez, confiez vous, je vous écouterais sans vous juger,** souffla Iruka à son oreille en le serrant un peu plus.

Kakashi baissa légèrement son masque pour mieux respirer; du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, il ressembla un moment à un gosse à qui on aurait fait les plus grosses misères du monde. Aucun son de sortit de sa bouche, hormis un gémissement douloureux. Le mal qu'il ressentait avait énormément grandit après la mort de Minato Namikaze. Ces trois morts de ses trois proches l'auront finis à petit feu au fur et à mesure des années, et aujourd'hui, cette douleur éclate dans les bras d'Iruka Umino.  
Kakashi leva les bras pour y serrer le chûunin.

- **Merci d'être là...** murmura-t-il à son tour.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les tourbillons de sables entourant les deux hommes, le bruit des feuilles accompagnant la chute des larmes du jûunin.  
Iruka desserra son étreinte et garda fixement l'argenté, tenant une de ses mains tout en s'écartant un peu de lui, souriant.  
Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il devait partir. Kakashi hocha légèrement la tête, renversant son œil sur ses pieds.  
Iruka recula petit à petit, lâchant peu à peu sa main, il lui fit lentement dos, partant en direction du soleil levant...  
Kakashi se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul avec sa tristesse et son mal être. Il partit en direction de chez lui, ses larmes reprenant leur court chemin jusqu'au sol.


End file.
